Harry Potter and The Son Of Lord Voldemort
by THE GREAT WIZARD
Summary: 8th part of Harry Potter Please Comment
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Son of Lord Voldemort**

Chapter 1: The Return

Sun was shining brightly. Ginny and Harry were sleeping together on a bed, Harry's hand around Ginny. Suddenly an alarm clock rang, "Ringgggggg".

Ginny woke up, stretched her body and wished Harry, "Good Morning Darling. "Harry replied the same. Ginny pushed the blanket off herself and went to Lily, James & Albus's room and said in a sharp voice " Good morning everyone." Albus replied "Good morning mum." and went to the washroom. James said in a lazy voice, "Mom le' me sleep." Ginny became a little furious, took Lily's wand, waved it and the blanket was off James. James said in an irritating voice "Mom please!!" .Ginny ignored James. James woke up and went straight to the kitchen. Lily was still asleep. Ginny tried to wake up Lily. Lily wished Ginny "Good Morning mummy." And kissed her on her cheek. Ginny asked her to wash her face. Lily followed her mom's instructions. Ginny walked to the kitchen and with another flick of Lily's wand the food was cooked on its own and was decorated on the table. Ginny called everyone for the breakfast and everyone was at the table within 5 minutes. James was still felling sleepy and so slept on his plate. Harry said in an angry voice, "James, your breakfast isn't your pillow!" James woke up suddenly and asked Harry for forgiving him. Albus giggled and Lily was enjoin' her breakfast. Suddenly there was a hooting & chirping noise. Snowy was there with some letters tied on his leg. Ginny asked Albus, "Albus can you get those letters please." "Sure Mom" Albus took the letters and passed 1 to each. Lily said in a happy voice, "It's the list of our new books. We will go to the Diagon Alley!" "Yeah sure", replied Harry. "Albus why are you so sad?" "My O.W.L.s results, not so good" Harry took the letters from Albus and read:

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Dreadful (D) _

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) Troll (T) _

_Acceptable (A) Poor (P) _

ALBUS HARRY POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: A  
Charms: E  
Defence Against The Dark Arts: O  
Divination: P  
Herbology: A  
History of Magic: T  
Potions: A  
Transfiguration: E

Harry encouraged Albus, "Don't lose hope son, maybe in your N.E.W.T.s you perform better." Albus still was unsatisfied. Ginny Asked everyone "Everyone get ready we have to go to the Diagon Alley. We all will meet near the Floo Powder in next 5 minutes." Everyone went to their room to change. Ginny pointed her wand at the utensils and softly said "_Scourigify_" The utensils rose in the air and went to the wash-basin and washed themselves. Ginny went to her room to change. Then James came running down near the Floo Powder and everybody followed him. Lily, Albus & James all wearing cloaks of Gryffindor & Harry in a nice suit. James went first, took up some floo powder. Ginny reminded him "Clearly & Nicely!" James shouted "Diagon Alley" and threw the powder in within seconds he was burnt into flames. Lily repeated the same. It was the chance of Harry. He kissed Ginny goodbye and was taking the floo powder, but suddenly his scar started prickling. It was paining a lot. Harry showed it to Ginny, Ginny said in an astonishing voice, "T-The s-scar, its there" Harry replied, ", "What!!" Ginny said, "Does this mean the return, Harry?"  
"But I killed him"  
"I know, b-b-but"  
Harry was astonished went in the floo chimney and shouted "Diagon Alley" and was burnt into flames. Ginny was still astonished; she and Albus also went to the Diagon Alley. Ginny ignored everything and she didn't want to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The connection returned

Diagon Alley was crowded with many new witches & wizards and their parents. Colin was rushing to Flourish & Blotts with his daughter. He could only wave his hands to Harry for some seconds. Lily suggested, "Mom can we go to Eyelops Owls Emporium so that we can buy an owl?" "Yeah, sure Lily" and Ginny and Lily walked to Eyelops Owls Emporium with Harry, Albus & James. The shopkeeper was fair in complexion with golden hair. Harry was familiar with this person but couldn't remember who he was. He said in a rude voice, "Good Morning, what do you want?" "Such a rude shopkeeper" commented Lily. Harry said recognizing him, "Hello Malfoy, so didn't get a job in the ministry." Malfoy ignored him. Ginny asked "Could you please show us some owls?" "Yes, go there and pointed his finger at the side" Lily and Ginny went where the finger was pointing. Albus said to his dad, "Dad, don't you have mercy on Malfoy uncle?" but Malfoy heard him, he raised his wand and shouted _Stup- _, but he was too late Harry had already casted _Expelliarmus _and Malfoy's wand was soaring in the air. James jump and caught it. "Give me my wand" Malfoy warned "Yeah sure" and gave it to Malfoy because he was frightened. "Dad can we go to Wealsey's Wizarding Wheezes?" "Yep, lets go" Harry replied and they went off for Wealsey's Wizarding Wheezes. As they entered they say Hermione controlling Rose, "Rose, calm down, daddy would be just coming in a few minutes" "No, I want the Extendable Ear now" and Hermione shouted, "Ron, where are you?" and a voice came from behind the shelves, "I am here, I am coming" and Ron appeared from behing the shelves the same face he had earlier but just a little pimple on his neck. He said to Harry, "Hi Harry, how are you?"

"I am fine, how about you"

"Me too"

"Dad! I want that now!" shouted Rose

"OK Rose, be patient, I am getting it for you"

Harry said to Hermione, "Hi Hermy. So how are you?" "First of all, don't call me Hermy! And I am fine." "Where's Hugo?" "He's shopping with his friends, after all he is big enough!" "Yeah" Ron returned with Rose and an Extendable Ear in his hand. Suddenly there was a screaming noise from outside, Scorpius had a bang with the wall and was shouting loudly. On the opposite side was Hugo with his wand raised up, he shouted, "How dare you say my mother 'Filthy Mudblood!'." Scorpius stood up pointed his wand at Hugo and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" _Hugo went soaring in the air, he was just to crash with the wall but Ron shouted , "_Wingardium Leviosa" _Hugo stopped in between, everyone was astonished to see that Ron used the levitating charm on a human and it worked! "What! How can you use this? How did it work?" asked Hermione "I don't have time to answer all these questions" Malfoy rushed out, helped his son to stand up and asked him, "What happened?" "Dad, I and Hugo were dueling he hurt me" "How dare he do that?" he raised his wand and shouted, "_Crucio_" The curse just miss him by inches. Malfoy sent another curse but Ron deflected it, now Ron and Malfoy were fighting like anything, they both spent spells and curses at each other. There were many flashes of light going here and there. Many people were running, diving, ducking & using shield charms to save themselves. Ron shouted, "I can handle him, take kids in" and sent another curse. Harry & Hermione rushed inside with Rose, Hugo, James & Albus. Ginny & Lily were coming out suddenly a curse hit Lily, she was screaming in pain. Lily shouted, "Stop this" but no one listened, she raised her wand and shouted again, "_Immorbulus" _Everyone freezed in their way like statues but Lily was still screaming, "Arghhhhhhh!" "Show me" there was a deep cut in Lily's hand. Ginny raised took her wand pointed at Lily's hand & whispered, "_Episkey" _The cut was O.K. in seconds and with another flick of Ginny's wand everyone unfreezed. Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and said, "_Petrificus Totalus" _He petrified and Ron also stopped. Ginny shouted, "See what happened because of your curse" "I am sorry" Harry rushed to see Lily but he fainted in his way as he fainted he saw some pictures in his mind. He saw a fair person & young person with black hair. He recognized that it was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He saw that Tom raised his wand and said "_Avada Kedavra_" and after some seconds Harry saw himself falling and his eyes closed. Suddenly he got up. He was in Ron's hand, "Hey Harry, get up" "I am fine" _

"_What happened to you?" _

"_Ron come with me" _

"_But why?"_

"_Come"_

"_Ok" and they both went to a corner_

"_What happened" asked Ron, "Ron actually, I saw you-know-who. The connection is returned" "What! But how" "I don't know, and I saw that he killed me" "This is not a good sign Harry" "I know, I think so we need to fight again" "Me too" "C'mon lets go"_

"_O.K." and they went away with their children, wives & children's items. _


	3. Chapter 3

___Chapter 3: The New Headmaster._

___Harry & Ginny were at platform nine & three quarters. "Come on Albus, go, its your first turn", said Harry. Albus ran into the platform and he went through the wall. James also did the same. "C'mon Lily it's your turn now", said Ginny. "Mum, I am a li'll scared, will u come with me?" replied Lily. "Yeah sure" answered Ginny. Then they both ran into the wall and after them Harry did the same. Ginny & Harry helped their kids board the train & waved them goodbye. Their kids sat in the compartment No.5. No other compartment was empty so they decided to sit there. Lily said, "How much it time will it take to reach the school?" "Oh, 1-2 hours", replied James "You are scared?" "Yes, I am" answered Lily. She was all the time thinking in her mind, 'I will be in which house? Will the subject teachers be good? Will I be able to live without ma parent?" Then suddenly a voice of lady came from the corridor, "Candies & Chocolates Trolley" and she asked those 3 "Want to buy anything?" James stood up took Berty Botts every flavored beans paid the money & sat down. "What is it?" asked Lily. "It's Berty Botts every flavored beans, want to have some?" "Yeah and she ate 1" She chewed ir for a moment and spitted it out, "Yuck, its like the flavor of a frogs brain" "How do you know that?" "Oh I ate it 1ce" "When?" asked both of them. "With someone!" They all were near Hogwarts. Lily went to the changing room & changed her clothes to the formal ones" "When she was coming back, she heard someone saying –_

_"__Hey what happened in the Diagon Alley?"_

_"__Oh! Nothing much!, I defeated that silly Hugo"_

_"__Oh!"_

___Ginny ran in their compartment and shouted, "Hugo isn't silly, Oops!"_

___Scorpius pointed her wand at her, "How dare you come in?"_

___And said, "Incendio" Lily's wand automatically rose up and deflected the curse to a person named Sam. He shouted, "Ah! My eyes" Ginny giggled and ran to her compartment. She was breathing heavily. James asked, "What happened?" Ginny replied, "Nothing much, had a small fight with Scorpius!" "What! Did he hurt you?"  
Shouted Albus. "No, and now no discussions about it" After some time they reached Hogwarts. There was a new care taker of Hogwarts he looked similar to Hagrid he said commanding everyone, "Everyone come here & follow me" They all went to Hogwarts riding on the cart. The Hogwarts was looking older and bigger than the earlier one. The Great Hall was completely changed instead of normal lamps there were vase lamps looking more beautiful than the old ones. The tables were laid horizontally. And in the sky was a pleasant weather. The fires were floating in the air to make light. Lily was astonished, "Wow!" A new teacher guided students. Students come up here sit on the bench and then you will get sorted into 4 groups – Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin. The teacher was fair in color pimples on here face really thin looked like a teenage girl. She said, "Sam Wichester" Sam ran up to the bench and sat. The sorting hat was going to be placed on his head but before that hat shouted, "Slytherin" , she continued Lily Potter, Lily came and sat. The sorting hat shouted, "Slyth-- No!, Huffle--, Na, Raven--, No,No, Gryffindor!" All Gryffindors were clapping, Lily ran to the Gryffindor table. After everyone was sorted the new headmaster rose up, "Everyone welcome to Hogwarts, I am Sanchis Grandeur, your headmaster. The rules to be followed will be told by our Mr.Filch afterwards, lets start the dinner and with his loud clap the food was on the table." Lily was gazing at the headmaster _

___and was thinking __**something is unusual with this headmaster. **____Suddenly she observed the headmaster's skin was boiling but no 1 observed it a black face was coming. And the teeth were becoming black n yellow and the monsterish type look was coming. The headmaster pointed wand at Lily and Lily saw a light on his face and she fainted. The headmaster ran away. _


End file.
